Just One Dance
by Random Person who Likes Combs
Summary: Crona has been asked out to the Dance! And it just happens to be the boy of her dreams! But are her dreams really coming true? Or is this dream really a nightmare? I (sadly) DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. Rated 'T' for future chapters.
1. The Question

Crona didn't know how to deal with it. She didn't know how to deal with a lot of things. But this one was the cherry on top. She looked at the boy standing awkwardly in front of her. She didn't know what to do, let alone how to deal with it.

"Well, um, I, I d-don't know…" The boy standing in front of her sighed."I understand Crona. It's okay. Really" he turned and began to walk away, his head hung low.

"NO!" Crona gasped. He stopped, turned around to face her. Hope glimmered in his eyes.

"That isn't w-what I m-meant…" Crona muttered. "I-I-I would b-be happy to g-go to the d-dance with you." She blushed a deep red.

The boy smiled a deep, genuine smile of pure joy. "Thank you! Yes!" He gushed, but, quickly recollected his calm, regal manner. "That's great. I'll pick you up tonight. How does eight sound?" He said with a grin, his gold eyes twinkling.

"T-that sounds g-great, Kid-kun" Crona stammered.

"See you tonight, Crona." He grinned. "Oh, and just call me Kidd." He turned and walked back to his partners, Liz and Patty. He looked back, waved at Crona, and began to walk home. Kidd's heart swelled with joy. Liz and Patty wouldn't stop asking him questions: "What did she say?" "Did she look happy?" "Do you think she likes you?" "What time are you picking her up?". Kidd rolled his eyes and continued to walk. Patty kept on hopping around, and Liz was telling Kidd tips on how to 'get a girl's heart' but he wasn't listening. All he could think about was Crona, Crona Crona Crona Crona. And how he had her as his Date for the dance.

Crona stood in the hallway of the DWMA, still in shock_. What just happened'_ She thought to her self. Her heart ached. She didn't know how to deal with it. A date. She had a date to the dance. And it just happened to be Kidd. For the first time in a very long time, Crona smiled. Her heart fluttered. And, for the first time ever, Crona felt like this was something she could deal with.

"NYYYAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A loud cry echoed through the hallway. Black liquid spewed from Crona's back and solidified. "R-Ragnarok. Please. N-not now." Crona whimpered as Ragnarok began to beat on her head.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN GO OUT TONIGHT!?" he yelled, his voice echoing down the hallway. Every eye turned toward Crona. She grabbed her books and began to run, racing to get out of the school before Ragnarok said anything that she didn't want the whole DWMA to hear.

"ALL THIS MUSHY-LOVE STUFF IS MAKING ME SICK! BLEGH!" Ragarok screamed. Crona burst out of the front doors of the Academy and took the stairs two at a time. "P-p-please Ragnarok."Crona gasped, fighing back tears. Everybody was looking at her. She didn't want them to know about anything. How embarrassing would that be! Crona didn't know how to deal with the embarrassment. "You can yell at me when we get home!" Crona had grown tired of living in the dungeons of the DWMA, so Maka and Soul gladly took her and Ragnarok in by giving them the guest room to live in.

"I CAN YELL AT YOU WHENEVER I WANT TO! AND IF YOU THINK I AM GOING TO WEAR A TIE TONIGHT, YOU ARE GREATLY MISTAKEN!"

Crona ran into the house and into her room. She slammed the door shut and braced herself for Ragnarok's fury. He pounded her with his tiny little fists and pulled her dress up. She scooted back into her corner and wrapped her thin arms around her legs. Was her one dream coming true? Her heart raced. "I think it is..." she whispered to herself.

OOOOOKKKKAY! What do you think? This is my first FanFic, so please, all kinds of comments are highly appreciated, whether they are negative or positive.

**Kidd: Do things turn out okay for Crona and I? Please, just let me know!**

Let me see...

NOPE! You gotta read to find out!

**Kidd: You disgust me!**

The NEXT chapter should be coming out soon... I am out on Summer Vacation after all! XD

Oh, and watch it, Or I'll take your soul!~

Note: I do not own Soul Eater or the cute little sentence I put at the end. (depressingly)


	2. The Preparation

Kidd stood on the Walkway up to Maka, Crona, and Soul's house. He was wearing his white tux (meant for finer occasions), with a bouquet of flowers in one hand. It was 7:59. He planned it perfectly so that he would ring the doorbell at exactly eight o'clock. But, now, he wasn't sure. He didn't know what to say, what to do. His black car sat parked by the curb. His suit was perfectly ironed and symmetrical in every way. The roses were fresh and a deep shade of red. Everything was perfect. Except for Kidd's mind. It was a jumble of thoughts and feelings. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Crona. HE really liked her, REALLY liked her. But, did she like him? Oh, he was so nervous. He tried to remember what Liz had told him, but his mind was a mess. He tried to think back to earlier that day…

"Kidd, will you please stop moving! Don't you want your tie to be perfectly symmetrical?!"

"Liz! Stop! You'll wrinkle the shirt!"

"Who cares if your shirt gets wrinkled? You spent four hours ironing it out!"

"It was completely necessary!"

"Nothing you do is necessary!"

"Kya-ha-ha-ha! Kidd, you look funny in the white suit!"

"Patty! That isn't helping!"

"Sorry, big sis!"

"Do I look like Asymmetrical Garbage? What will Crona think of me if I am Asymmetrical Garbage! Oh Dear Death, I can't go on like this!"

"Kidd, STOP WHINING! IT WILL BE ALRIGHT! Crona won't care if you are asymmetrical or not!"

Gallows Manor was in complete disarray as Liz and Patty desperately tried to prepare Kidd for the dance. Kidd had wasted all of his preparation time ironing out his shirt and trying to dye the lines in his hair. All of his attempts were unsuccessful. The magical properties of the lines of Sanzu kept them from ever being covered up, unless something was worn on top of them. Then, Kidd had to race to the Florist Shop to buy some flowers. He wanted to buy the pink roses, because they matched Crona's hair. But Liz said not to.

"It would only make her self-conscious. And with somebody as delicate and sensitive as Crona, you wouldn't want to make her self-conscious."

Liz raced to get Kidd in his suit and out of the door. He almost cried when Liz told him he didn't have time to make sure the toilet paper was folded properly, But Crona was more important. Liz all but threw him into the car and gave him the keys. Even though he was only fifteen, he had been granted a license, partially because of his advanced training and intelligence, partially because of his impeccable taste for order and perfection, but mostly because he was the son o Lord Death.

So here he was. Standing in front of the house. Flowers in one hand, Car keys in the other. He was normally so cool and collected. He always knew what to say, what to do. He was normally so great with dealing with people… But Crona…

Crona had the opposite effect. When he was around her, he caught her stutter, and her way of keeping her eyes trained on the floor. He caught her constant blush, and self-consciousness. His mind didn't work when he was around her. _ Is that a good or bad thing?_ Kidd thought to himself. _I have the suit, the flowers… but do I have the guts?_ He took a deep breath and looked at his watches on both the right and left hands. He had to maintain his symmetry even when checking the time. It was eight o' clock. _ Well, it's now or never…_ had he thought. Kidd took a deep breath and stepped up on the porch.

Maka found Crona at six thirty, curled up in her corner.

"Oh Crona! I heard the news! Liz called me and told me! Come on! You have to get ready! Let's Go!"

Crona peeked up from her safe corner.

"What do I do?" She asked Maka. "What do I do to get ready? What do I wear?" Crona was very confused and upset. She didn't know how to deal with dances or dates. She wished she had thought of this before she answered Kidd's question. Did she want to go to the dance with him? Did she REALLY want to go to the dance with him? Couldn't she stay home with Soul, Maka, and Ragnarok?

Maybe she would have if it weren't Kidd she was going with. Just the very thought of him dancing with her made her shudder with warmth. She took a deep breath. And looked up at Maka.

"W-will you teach m-me how to d-deal with it?"

Maka was taken aback. But, then she smiled and pulled Crona up and out of the corner.

"Of course, Crona. I know that you can deal with this."

Maka showed Crona all of her dresses that she owned. After almost an hour of confusion, try-ons, and "I can't deal with that dress" comments from Crona, they finally agreed on a long, red evening gown and a red headband to match. Crona gasped when she saw herself in the mirror.

"I look, r-real… n-nice." She stammered.

"You look beautiful!" Maka smiled as she gave Crona a hug.

They heard the doorbell ring.

"He's here!" Maka cheered. "I'll be right back to let him into the house! Will you be okay up here for a few moments?"

"Y-Yeah…" Crona stuttered. She took a deep breath. What if Kidd didn't like her? What would she do? How would she deal with it?

Maka hopped down the stairs and opened the door. Kidd stood in the doorway, looking a bit flustered and fidgety.

"I'm here to pick up Crona for the, the Dance?" His sentence ended as a question.

Maka grinned.

"I dunno. Are you?" she teased.

Kidd huffed. "Very Funny. You know what I mean."

Maka's expression softened. "Kidd, there is no need to be nervous. It's just Crona. And she is really happy that you asked her. You two will be just fine. And you look great. Perfectly Symmetrical and Perfectly On Time!" Maka cheered.

Kidd took a deep breath. "Thanks Maka. It helps. It really does."

"You ready for this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Alright! I'll go get her!"

"I'll be right here."

Maka climbed up the stairs and walked into Crona's room… where she found Crona curled up in the corner.

"Crona!" Maka gasped. "What are you doing? Stop! Get up! You'll wrinkle that beautiful dress! Up! Up! Up!"

She pulled Crona up onto her feet and brushed her off. Crona looked as if she were about to cry.

"Stop! Crona, what is wrong? Why are you so upset now? You were just fine two minutes ago! Why are you so upset!?"

A tear slowly ran down Crona's cheek.

"I can't Maka! I don't know how to deal with boys!"

Maka sighed.

"It will be alright. Just calm down."

Maka grabbed a tissue and wiped Crona's face. "There. You look as gorgeous as ever. Now come on. Kidd's waiting for you downstairs."

Maka took Crona by her hand and led her down the stairs. Crona tried to stop her, but Maka was persistent and all but shoved Crona down the staircase. Crona stumbled into the living room, shaking all over. Kidd stood up to help his date to the car.

"H-hi, K-Kidd" Crona mumbled. "You l-look n-nice."

"And you look quite gorgeous yourself." Kidd replied.

Crona took a step forward and immediately tripped. She would of hit the floor, had Kidd not of caught her in the last second.

"S-s-sorry" Crona gasped. Her face was bright red.

"Quite alright, my dear."

Crona looked up and met Kidd's eyes. Lavender locked with gold.

They were lost in each other's eyes.

Maka crept up the stairs. They were having a moment. She didn't want to interfere. _They are absolutely perfect with each other…_ Soul was waiting for her at the top of the stairs. _ What's going on?_ He mouthed. Maka smiled and shook her head.

"Just two people in love. That's all."

ALRIGHT! Chapter Two! Not that I am sure anybody is reading this anyway... But, the point is, I am still working on my first Fanfiction! YEAH!

**Kidd: Is Crona's hair symmetrical? Just want to know...**

Why would it matter?

**Kidd: YOU KNOW WHY**

Well, you will have to wait until the next chapter to find out!

**Kidd: You disgust me!**

Well, Chapter three is soon to be! Hey, that rhymes! Oh, and Watch it! Or I'll take your soul!

Note: I do not own Soul Eater or that Adorable last sentence (depressingly)


	3. The Dance

_Heyoh! Just a couple of notes before you read: I have added a little bit of LizxSoul, PattyxBlack*Star, and a teeny weeny bit of SoulxMaka and TsubakixOc, and they will probably show up in Chapter Four. Hope you guys enjoy it! I hope people actually like this! Eeeeee! I am soooo excited! I am finally writing my fanfic! I just really want to say-_

_**All of Soul Eater Cast: GET ON WITH IT!**_

_Damn! Okay, okay, jeez… here is chapter three... (goes to sit in the corner and think about my life)_

Crona and Kidd arrived at the dance precisely at 8:15. The DWMA ballroom was decorated with lights and flowers. Couples were scattered around the room, some dancing to the slow music, others talking while they drank punch and ate small cookies.

"Wow, t-there are so many p-people…" Crona murmured. "I-I'm not s-sure I know h-how to deal w-with this…"

"Don't worry." Kidd replied, giving her hand a squeeze. "I will never leave your side."

"P-P-promise?"

"Promise. Cross my heart and hope to die."

"W-well, I d-don't want you t-to die…" Kidd laughed and pulled Crona to the dance floor just as a new song began.

"My Lady," Kidd said, ever the gentleman. "May I have this dance?"

Crona whimpered "I-I, I don't know h-how to d-deal with dancing…"

"Here," Kidd said, placing his hand on her hip. "Let me show you how."

As the song continued on, Kidd and Crona danced. A few girls, bold and flirty, tried to interrupt Kidd and Crona, trying to lure Kidd away from his date. But Kidd had an eye for only one girl.

"I'm sorry, miss, but this dance is taken." Kidd replied to one annoying and persistent girl. He pulled Crona closer to him. "Maybe you can ask someone else to dance with you."

After the girl walked away, Crona squeezed Kidd's arm and said, "T-there are a lot of g-girls who want to b-be with you. I-I, I don't want to h-hold you b-back," Her gaze shifted to the floor.

Kidd tilted her chin up so he can look her in the eye. "Believe me when I say that you are the only girl I wish to be with tonight."

Crona blushed a deep shade of rose, matching the tone of her dress, and looked back down. "You are s-so nice." She said with a slight giggle.

They danced for a while longer, slowly stepping in a circle as they held on to each other.  
"K-Kidd?" Crona suddenly said in a shaky voice.

"Yes, my dear?"

"Kidd, I-I, I think I-I,"

"Is something wrong, Crona?"

"No, I-it's just… I th-think I l-love you." She said, barely a whisper.

Kidd froze.

_Oh No!_ Crona thought. _I ruined it. I ruined it forever! She felt like she was going to cry._

"Crona?" Kidd said, his voice wary.

"Y-Yes, K-Kidd?" Crona squeaked, holding back tears.

"I think I love you too."

Crona looked up, her eyes wide."R-really? You aren't j-just saying s-so?"

Kidd chuckled, but looked her in the eye. "I really love you, Crona."

They looked in each other's eyes, and slowly began to lean forward. Crona closed her eyes, and leaned toward Kidd. Their lips were centimeters away when-

"OH NO! NOT ON MY WATCH!"

An obnoxious voice echoed through the ballroom. Black liquid spewed from Crona's back and solidified, becoming the all too familiar Ragnarok. Using his tiny white fists, he shoved their heads away from each other, causing Crona to tumble backwards and hit the ground.

"I CAN ONLY TAKE SO MUCH OF THIS GOOPY LOVE STUFF, BUT NOBODY, AND I MEAN NOBODY IS GONNA BE KISSING MY MEISTER!"

"r-Ragnarok, please…" Crona sobbed. Tears of embarrassment streamed down her face.

"NOW GET YOUR SLIMY SHINGAMI HANDS AWAY FROM MY CRONA! WHO WOULD WANT TO DATE HER? I MEAN-"

A loud smack sounded through the room. Ragnarok froze.

"Ragnarok." Crona said without a stutter. "Go back, or so help me, I will make you."

Kidd's eyes grew wide in horror. _Damn, Crona. What are you doing? Don't you know what Ragnarok will do to you?!_

Ragnarok seemed frozen. He didn't move, didn't say a thing. Everyone in the ballroom was silent, eyes trained on Crona and her unusual weapon.

"This is my night, Ragnarok." Crona said without lifting her head. "And if you ruin it, I will have to accept Dr. Stein's offer."

_Stein's offer?_ Kidd thought. _I have to ask her about that later…_

Ragnarok didn't move for what seemed like a long time. But, finally, he shrunk back into Crona's back. _You will regret this later_… Crona heard Ragnarok say in her head.

"…Crona? Are you alright?" Kidd asked in a wary voice. She didn't respond. He got down on the ground next to her and shook her shoulders. "Crona? I thought the way that you stood up to Ragnarok was amazing."

The small pinkette looked up. "You really think so?"

"Cross my heart, hope to die." Their eyes locked for the third time that night. And suddenly, Kidd leaned forward and kissed her.

Crona was shocked at first. But, after a second, her eyes fluttered shut. She kissed Kidd back. She wrapped her arms around him and they kissed. It was Crona's first kiss, and it was exactly what she hoped it would have been. It was a kiss of love and hope and kindness. It was a kiss from Kidd.

Kidd pulled away. "Oh, and Crona?" He said with a smile

"K-Kidd?

"Your hair is perfectly symmetrical this fine evening."

_YAY! There you guys go! Chapter Three! See Kidd? If you read. You will find things out!_

_**Kidd: YES! You know, Random Person Who Likes Combs, I would NEVER settle or someone who wasn't symmetrical.**_

_I know Kidd, I got ya covered._

_**Kidd: But one thing was bothering me…**_

_What is it Kidd?_

_**Kidd: Did I fold the toilet paper back at home? Oh Great Shingami! I don't think I did! *runs back to Galllows Manor***_

_*sigh* He will never change, will he?_

_**Crona: S-stay tuned f-for chapter f-four…**_


	4. The Demon Sword

_YES! FINALLY! AFTER WHO KNOWS HOW LONG I HAVE UPDATED! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT!  
Note: Whenever this symbol: -_-' shows up next to what a person is saying, it means *sweatdrop*_

After Crona and Kidd had gotten up and off the floor, gotten some punch, and calmed down, the rest of the normal gang arrived. Patty, Liz, Tsubaki, and Maka, all arrived in beautiful gowns, while Soul and Black*Star wore suits.

"Come on, Crona, let's go say hi. I bet they are dying to see how you look in this dress."  
Crona cowered behind Kidd. "I-I don't know h-how to d-deal with people s-seeing me in d-dresses…" She whispered.

Kidd tugged her arm forward and began to walk towards the group. "Crona, these people are your friends. They want nothing more but to see you tonight and to make sure your happy. No need to be afraid. Look, Maka is here. Don't you want to go say hi to her?"

Crona peeked out from behind her date. "M-Maka?" she whimpered

"Yes," Kidd smiled, "Maka"

Crona summoned up the little courage she had and stepped out from behind Kidd and clutched his arm as the pair approached their friends.

The group was having fun, laughing and talking together. Soul and Maka stood side by side, and so did Black*Star and Tsubaki. Liz and Patty were getting some glasses of punch.

Crona felt nervous. She loved all of her friends, and they were very dear to her. But she wasn't sure if she wanted EVERYONE to know about her and Kidd yet. Maka knew, but Maka was Crona's best friend, and Crona told Maka everything.  
"HEY! KIDD! YOU COME OVER HERE TO TALK TO A STAR LIKE ME?" Black*Star yelled with a laugh at the approaching Kidd. "-_-' Black*Star! Please! Don"- Tsubaki tried to say. "I DON'T BLAME YOU! EVERYONE WANTS TO BE NEAR ME! AHAHAHA- Oh! Hi Crona…" Black*Star hadn't of noticed the pinkette clinging on to Kidd's arm. He always made an effort to be quieter around her

"Hello, everyone. I hope you have all had a great time, so far?" Kidd asked calmly, trying to ignore the giant grins plastered on Maka, Liz, and Patty's faces, along with the confusion on Black*Stars and Tsubaki's. "Wait!" Black*Star interjected, suddenly understanding the scene. "YOU TWO ARE GOING OU-" Tsubaki clamped her hand down on Black*Star's mouth. "Shut. Up. Black. *Star." She said in a deadly whisper

Heat flooded Crona's face and she immediately cowered behind Kidd. "I-I d-don't know h-how to d-deal with th-this…." She squeaked.

Kidd sighed. " Give us a moment," He said before pulling Crona over to the balcony.

Crona felt like she was going to cry. She was so confused and embarrassed and so much happened today, and she didn't know how to deal with any of this.

Kidd pulled her over to the edge of the balcony, and they both looked at the moon high in the sky, Grinning mischievously.

"Do you want to know how much I love you, Crona?" He murmered in her ear.

Crona was taken aback by the sudden change of subject. "Wh-what? Oh, h-how m-much?" She whispered.

He looked deep into her lavender eyes. "Count the stars." He said with a smile, "and maybe it will come to a close enough number."

Crona looked at the sky. "O-one…. T-two…." She looked at Kidd and smiled. "Three… Four…."

Kidd smiled back. She didn't Stutter! She didn't stutter when she said three and four!

"Kidd? Crona? Are you guys okay?" The two turned to find Maka standing at the doorway of the balcony. "You guys never came back inside, so we got worried…" But Kidd knew the truth. He saw Black*Star, Liz, and Soul snickering by the table inside. They thought that Crona and he were making out.

Kidd rolled his eyes and chuckled. He took Crona by the hand and led her back inside.

Things had settled down, by the time Kidd and Crona had reached the rest of the group. Kidd looked around. "Where is Patty?" He asked. "And Black*Star?" Tsubaki added. Liz simply sipped her punch and nodded toward the dance floor. Patty's arms were wrapped around Black*Star's neck as they slowly danced in circles, smiling at each other.

"P-P-Patty?!" Kidd said in shock. Tsubaki's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. Liz shook her head. "She could do so much better…" They all laughed. Kidd looked over to see Maka and Soul awkwardly dancing in small circles over by the edge of the dance floor, and wondered if it was because they were partners or… maybe something else...

"K-Kidd?"

He turned around. "Yes, Crona, love"

She tugged gently on his arm. "C-Can I go h-home?" She looked at the ground. "I-I'm just g-getting t-tired….."

Kidd laughed "Of course we can leave if you want to. I do not want to keep you here if you don't want to be here."

Crona smiled. "Th-Thanks, K-Kidd…."

The two left the DWMA and climbed back into Kidd's car. On the drive back, Kidd remembered a question that he had for Crona.

"Oh, and Crona?"

"Y-Yes, K-Kidd?"

"When you… fixed the problem with Ragnarok…. You said that you would 'accept Stein's offer'… What was that all about?"

Crona looked down. "I f-feel really b-bad for s-saying that…."

Black blood erupted from Crona's back.

Oh no, Kidd thought, here we go again.

"YOU BETTER BE! I GOT SMACKED IN THE FACE! AND THAT WAS A HORRIBLE THING TO SAY TO ME, CRONA! AND YOU!" Ragnarok pointed his tiny fist at Kidd

"IM GONNA KILL YOU FOR TOUCHING MY MEISTER! HOW CAN YOUUUU LIKE HEEER? NOT THAT YOU ARE GOOD ENOUGH FOR HER ANYWAY!"

"What?!" Kidd and Crona said in unison, shocked by the turn in Ragnarok's words

Kidd pulled over to prevent getting in an accident… He didn't feel comfortable driving with an enraged Ragnarok.

"Y-you c-care about m-me?" Crona stammered in awe at Ragnarok.

"Well, you are my Meister, and this creepy Shinigami Twerp isn't allowed to be putting his hands on you, Crona, I am not letting that happen!" He crossed his tiny arms.

"B-but, what if I w-want him to?" Crona squeaked.

"…WHAT?!" Ragnarok began to beat on her head. "NO WAY! NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY!"

"Hey! Stop! Now! DON'T TOUCH HER!" Kidd leaned over to get Ragnarok off of Crona. But, the tiny Demon Sword wasn't going to let that happen. Ragnarok punched Kidd square in the nose. "OW! DAMMIT!" Kidd grabbed his nose in pain.

"RAGNAROK! DAMMIT!" a certain voice screeched. Everyone froze. "GO AWAY RAGNAROK! YOU ARE ONLY MAKING ME HATE YOU EVEN MORE!"

Ragnarok froze. His face showed true sorrow. Kidd almost felt sorry for the tiny guy. "Oh…. Sorry Crona…" He left, shrinking into Crona's back. Crona buried her face in her hands.

Kidd restarted the car and drove Crona back to her house. He walked her inside, and said goodnight.

"G-goodnight, Kid…" She squeaked.

"Sweet dreams, Crona" He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Crona called out! "Wait, Kidd, come back!"

Kidd turned back around. "Is something wron-"

He was cut off by a kiss. Crona leaned forward and pressed her lips firmly against his.

Kidd was caught off guard. Crona pulled away and smiled.

"Thank you for such an amazing night." She said without a stutter

"um, Y-yeah, m-my pleasure, Cr-Crona…" Kidd stammered, his face cherry red.

"Goodnight, Kidd"

"Goodnight, Crona"

_OMG SO CUTE!  
Poor Ragnarok, he is actually defending his meister! This is actually so awesome! Thanks for your support, guys! _

_**Crona: S-stay tuned f-for chapter f-five…**_

_**Kidd: … Ok, guys I'm back. The toilet paper was just my imagination! **___


	5. The Cry (SHORT CHAPTER)

**YAY! Thank you guys so much for all of the great reviews, you are going to make me cry! I had no clue that anyone would like my stories! Oh my gosh! **

Crona was sitting in her Crona Corner. It was about two in the morning.

"R-Ragnarok?" She called. "Ragnarok please, I swear I didn't mean it…"

No Reply.

"Ragnarok? Please, I don't like being here all alone…"

No Reply.

"R-Ragnarok…"

No Reply.

Tears were now streaming down her face. She didn't want to lose Ragnarok! He was her flesh and blood… literally. Even If he was kind of a bully, there were those times where he helped her. Like when he gave her a tissue when she had a cold…. And when he told her Happy Birthday on her special day… and every single time he hardened her blood so she wouldn't die. Even if he was a bully most of the time, she knew it was all a show. Ever since he lost the strength gained from the Human Souls when Maka became Crona's friend, Ragnarok has treated her so much better…. And for her to say that to him…

She was sobbing now.

"Ragnarok! Ragnarok Please! Answer me!"

No Reply.

"I don't know how to deal with being alone…. I have never been alone…"

No Reply.

"Raganarok! I am really sorry! You know I would never let Stein take you out! I don't want him to! That's why I told Stein No! You know that Ragnarok!"

No Reply.

"RAGNAROK!" Crona was screaming now. Her head hurt. Her eyes were turning white. "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME TO THE HELL INSIDE MY HEAD!"

"Crona!? Are you okay?!"

Maka burst through the door, to find Crona yelling in her corner

"RAGNAROK! ARE YOU THERE?!"

No Reply.

"CRONA!" Maka fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl. "Crona!? What is wrong?!"

Crona's eyes stayed white. "R-Ragnarok…." She whispered.

"Crona?! CRONA CAN YOU HEAR ME!?" Maka began to shake Crona's shoulders.

"Crona! What is happening?!"

Crona said nothing.

Maka ran to her phone and called the first person she could think of.

"Kidd! Something is wrong with Crona!"  
Maka heard no voice reply. Just silence. Then the start of a Car's Engine.

"I'm on my way."

**OOOOH! CLIFF HANGER! But you guys won't have to wait for too long, I will have the next update up soon, maybe even tonight. **

**Kidd: I'M COMING CRONA!  
Crona: R-Ragnarok….**

**Stay Tuned! **


	6. The Hell

**I TOLD YOU! No need to worry! I got two chapters up on the same day! I am debating whether or not to begin a PattyStar story… I love that ship… Anyways, here you go! Chapter Six, up and Running!**

Kidd stomped on the gas. Somewhere deep in his mind, something told him he was going over the speed limit and he could get pulled over. But something else in his mind told himself to shut the fuck up.

What is wrong with Crona? His mind went blank the moment he got the call. He had been sleeping, and his phone had rung. He answered it groggily, but snapped out of it the moment he heard that Crona was in trouble. He could hear her screams in the background.

Her screams. They echoed in his head. His eyes stung and his heart ached. His felt as if he had been punched in the stomach the moment her heard her screams. Screams of pain. From the girl he loved.

DAMMIT! He shook his head. He floored the gas petal. But no matter how fast he went, he couldn't move fast enough. Every second felt like an hour. Every hour was an hour of Crona in Pain. Kidd swerved and screeched to a stop. He was there.

_Where am I? Why is it so dark? I can't deal with the dark._

"Crona?" a voice called through the darkness.

"R-Ragnarok?" Crona gasped. "Ragnarok, is that you?!"

No Reply. "Ragnarok!" Crona gushed, tears streaming down her face. "I am so glad you are back! I missed you!"

"Sure," another voice said.

"Kidd! You are here too?" Crona gasped with glee

Somewhere, the lights turned on. There, in the middle of the never ending space that was her mind, sat two people. Ragnarok. And Death the Kidd.

"W-Where am I?" Crona squeaked. "Th-this space g-goes on forever… and I d-don't know how to d-deal with that…" She folded her arms in front of her chest nervously.

"We are here to talk to you." Kidd said smoothly, no emotion reflecting on his face.

"Hm? Kidd? Ragnarok? Wh-What is happening?" Crona was a bit worried now… this place was creepy. And Ragnarok was just floating in the air… it was so weird. She didn't know how to deal with it.

Kidd simply stood and walked up to Crona, and held his arms out.

"Oh Kidd! I am so glad you are here!" Crona ran in to give him a hug.

A look of disgust reflected across Kidd's face. He shoved her to the ground.

"Disgusting piece of trash. It was all a joke. The Dance. You knew it was the whole time, didn't you?" Kidd sneered. "You mean nothing to me. You never have. You never will. Why would I ever like YOU!?" he spat near her shocked form and walked away, walked until he couldn't be seen anymore.

Crona's heart was ripped to shreds. She couldn't breathe. Her eyes burned.

"…No…" she whispered.

"No. No. No!"  
She shook her head.

"NO!"

Her chest was on fire. Her body was burned. Burned in the flames of hate. Of Torture. Disgust. Lies. Hope. Denial.

Love.

Burned by the Hope of Love, that was Denied to her, Denied to her by Lies and Hate, that led to Torture.

She lay in a heap on the ground. Not moving from where he pushed her.

Ragnarok began to laugh.

"Why would I ever want you for a meister?"

Crona just lay there, barely able to believe what Ragnarok was saying.

"After that little stunt you pulled, I am never going to talk to you again. I will never fight with you. Never harden your blood. You were too lucky to have me."

He laughed harder. And then he floated away. Until he dissolved into the nothingness that Kidd had left to.

Crona wanted to die.

Instead she laughed.

She dragged her fingernails along her skin until the Black Blood ran.

"So this," She said, "Is the Hell inside my Head."

Kidd barged into the room.

Crona was curled up in her corner. Scratches ran down her arms. Her eyes were open wide, and were white. Maka was holding Crona's limp form in her arms, panicking, while Soul was on the phone with Dr. Stein.

"CRONA? Maka, what happened?" Kidd cried as he saw Crona limp and unmoving.

"I don't know! I woke up to her screaming, and she was in the corner! Then I called you!" Tears streamed down her face.

Kidd lunged forward and took Crona into his own arms. He ran out of Soul and Maka's apartment, and, ignoring his car, summoned Beelzebub.

"KIDD!" Maka yelled, "WHERE ARE YOU GOING!"

He flew off, until he had reached Dr. Stein's lab. He crashed through the door. Dr. Stein was awake, and knew what was going on.

"Bring her in here." He commanded, gesturing towards a doorway.

"Crona, she-"

"Go. We don't have much time. I know what has happened. Hurry."

Kidd ran into the room with Crona in his arms. He saw a table in the center of the room. An operation table. He laid Crona down.

"Get out." Stein ordered.

"I can't just leaver her here, I mean-"

"You have to leave. I can't work with you in here."

Kidd was pushed out of the room, and the door was shut and locked. He slumped against the wall and slowly slid to the floor.

"…Crona…"

Tears fell down his cheeks. He turned and punched the wall. Did he do something? Did he do this to her?

He cried until the sun rose.

Stein left the room early in the morning, to find Kidd sitting on the cold floor, leaning against the wall. His eyes were bloodshot, he was in messy clothes, and he looked as worn as ever.

Kidd looked up. "Stein!?" He shot up to his feet. "Crona…"

Stein shook his head. "She is fine. Don't worry. She is sleeping."

"What happened?"

Stein lit a cigarette. "She was experiencing some internal mental trauma from her case of insanity. She was experiencing hardcore delusions and intense emotional trauma. I was confused… until… Ragnarok explained everything that happened at the dance and on the ride home…"

"What do you mean?" Kidd was frantic. Will his Crona be okay? Sure she was fine physically… but… her mental state…"

"Crona had grown much attached to Ragnarok. He is a part of her, and she has grown accustomed to his company, even his abusive side. When he ignored her, Crona was alone for the first time. But that isn't it."

Kidd was tired, angry, and confused. "Spit it out!" he yelled at the doctor

Stein sighed. "Crona is confused. Ragnarok is not very… supportive of your… relationship. Crona is mentally confused. She wants to be near you, yet, she needs Ragnarok in her life… just not IN her body. The confusion caused a mental clash, which led to insanity."

Kidd felt hollow inside. _So I did do this to her…. _

"What is the solution? How do we fix this?"

Stein smiled. "Already done."

Kidd was more confused than ever. "What did you do?"

Stein blew out some smoke.

"I took Ragnarok out."

**CLIFFHANGER! OOOOH! You guys have to wait until the next update! Is this okay? Is it too weird? I don't know…. Anyways, leave reviews! Thanks for reading, guys! **

**Kidd: CRONA! ARE YOU OKAY!**

**Crona: …**

**Ragnarok: NYAAAAGHHH!**

**-_-' Stay tuned…. **


	7. The Results

**Hey Guys! I just LOVE finding some reviews! It's like giving a child a Christmas present! SO, please leave what you think! Even NEGATIVE reviews are accepted, because I like to hear what people think of my stories. Thank you so much guys! I never thought that people would actually LIKE my stories. Thank you to whoever reads this, follows, favorites, or comments! **

**XXXXX**

Crona woke up screaming.

Kidd woke up _to_ Crona screaming.

There was much confusion. And screaming.

"CRONA! ARE YOU OKAY?! WHATS WRONG?!" Kidd cried, holding Crona in his arms.

Crona slowly stopped screaming, but was anything but calm.

"WHERE IS HE!?"

"What? Crona, what are you saying?!"

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!"

"Who are you… oh…"

Crona tried to grasp Ragnarok's soul wavelength. But she felt nothing. She felt strangely empty. She knew it without being told. Ragnarok was gone.

"R-Ragnarok!" She gasped in shock. Then she began to sob. "Wh-what did you g-guys do to him?

Kidd didn't reply. He didn't even know. Stein hadn't of told him. "He is not dead," Stein had said, "but with the progress so far, he might be soon…"

"Crona… I" Kid began. He didn't know what to say.

"I-I d-don't know h-how to d-deal with th-this" Crona stammered between sobs. "I can't l-live without R-Ragnarok!"

"I know, honey… It'll be okay." Kidd said_. It has to be okay_.

Dr. Stein entered the room. "Crona. Ragnarok is asking for you."

Crona scrambled to her feet. "R-Ragnarok?!" She gasped.

Dr. Stein led to two into a dark room with an operating table. On the table, there was a bucket of black fluid. It hardened, until Ragnarok's torso lifted from the black blood.

"RAGNAROK!" Crona shrieked. "YOU'RE OKAY!" She raced forward and hugged him.

"CRONA!" Ragnarok gasped with joy, hugging her back. But then he realized, other people were in the room.

Embarrassed, he lightly pushed her away. "Get away from me you mad woman! BLEGH! Hugs!"

Crona saw right through it anyway, and smiled. "I'm just gl-glad you're okay, R-Ragnarok"

"Yeah. Whatever."

Then, Crona was hit by the situation that had just happened. "WAIT!" she said. "_Why_, was Ragnarok taken out of me in the first place?"

Kidd wrapped his arms around her waist. "You were going insane, again, love. We had no other choice. IT was due to the conflict between Ragnarok and I, of which I apologize for…"

"YEAH!" Ragnarok yelled. "THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT, KIDD! WE WERE PERFECTLY FINE UNTIL YOU CAME IN TO THE PICTURE!"

Crona whimpered and hugged Kidd back. "I w-wasn't…" She muttered.

"-_-' ANYWAY" Stein said, "So Crona, your blood-type is O+, so you no longer have black blood in your system. This means you MUST be extra careful when fighting, because you can no longer use bloody neetle or harden your blood for protection. There aren't many forms of transportation for Ragnarok, and I am quite unsure of what to with him… If you guys don't want him anymore… I could, take him in…" A strange grin spread across Stein's face.

"NO!" Crona, Kidd, and Ragnarok all cried at once.

"Well…" Crona said, "If we could put him into a back pack or something, I could carry him around like before. Only, when I WANTED to be alone, I can leave him at home or with someone else."

"HEY!" Ragnarok yelled "WHAT AM I, YOUR PET!?"

'Hmm, that isn't a bad idea, Crona." Kidd said thoughtfully

"HEY! I DO NOT LIKE THIS AT ALL!"

"I could begin on a prototype… It would have to be something stable that Ragnarok could live in…" Stein muttered.

"THIS IS NOT FAIR!"

Crona smiled. "S-so, it would actually work?!"

"IS ANYBODY HERE LISTENING TO ME?!"

Crona smiled. "Looks like this is something yooooou are going to have to deal with, Ragnarok!"

"NNYYYYYAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx**

TWO WEEKS LATER:

Crona's idea and Stein's prototype was a success. Crona no longer shared a body with Ragnarok. He lived in a small Pack that stein created. It was protective enough to withstand all sorts of natural disasters, and even had a bit of resistance to magic. At first, Ragnarok wasn't very unthusiastic with the idea, until Stein told him it had storage pockets for food.

When Crona had come home, Maka and Soul were relieved, and surprised, at what had happened.

And that day, exactly two weeks from everything that had happened, was Crona and Kidd's first date.

Maka and Soul agreed to watch over Ragnarok that night.

"WHAT AM I SOME BABY? DO YOU THINK I NEED TO BE BABYSAT?!" He cried in protest, but he was ignored. He was not the focus of that night.

Crona had picked out a soft yellow sundress for the occasion, which stopped at her knees. She tied a matching bow in her pink hair.

"You look beautiful, Crona!" Maka cheered! "Kidd is going to fall for that dress!"

"Thanks, Maka." Ever since Crona began to see Kidd, she had been acting with so much more confidence than before.

The doorbell rang. "He's here!" Crona gasped. Maka ran down the steps to answer the door.

When no one was looking, Crona gave Ragnarok a hug.

"Be safe, Crona." He said.

"Thank you, Ragnarok."

"You are all I have left."

**XxXxXxXx**

AWWWWW SO CUTE! I guess you can say this is CronaxRagnarok, but it really isn't. I mean, he just loves her like a sister… or a meister I guess! ^_^ don't worry! The story is NOT over! Please leave Reviews! THEY MAKE MY DAY!

Kidd: I hope these flowers are symmetrical enough…

Crona: -_-'

Ragnarok: NYAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!


	8. The Date

**Hey Guys! I know, punish me all you want. I hit the biggest writers block imaginable. Not even kidding. I would sit at my computer and stare and do nothing. And the worst part is-**

**Kidd: Nobody Cares. Get on with the dammed story. **

**-_-' fine….. Jerk…..**

Kidd walked up to the door exactly at 8:00. He rang the doorbell and waited. Maka answered the door and let him in.

It had been two weeks since the operation, and both Crona and Ragnarok had recovered perfectly fine. And, today was Kidd and Crona's first official date. Ragnarok was staying behind with Soul and Maka for the evening.

"Not cool at all…" Soul grumbled his hands in his pockets.

"Hi Maka, Hey Soul. How are you two?" Kidd asked politely. "Oh, and where is Crona?"

"Right Here!" Crona called out from the top of the stairs with a smile on her face. She descended the stairs, her dress whirling around her knees, her bow bobbing in her hair. Just watching her walk made Kidd fall in love with her all over again.

"HEY! ROOM SERVICE!" an obnoxious voice called from the room upstairs. "WHERE CAN I GET SOME FOOD HERE?!"

Maka made a strange face. She grabbed the book she had on hand and marched up the steps. A few moments later, a loud cry was heard from the upstairs room. Maka descended the stairs a few moments later, Carrying Ragnarok, who had a strange dent in his head.

Soul laughed. "You see what I mean, Raggy? Those things are the worst?"

"Tell me about it!" Ragnarok grumbled, rubbing his head with his tiny gloved fist.

They were both rewarded with Maka Chops.

"Uhh, we should get going now… shouldn't we… -_-'" Kidd said.

"Of course! Have fun you two!" Maka cheered.

"B-Bye Maka! Bye R-Rag! Bye S-Soul!" Crona said quietly with a wave.

Kidd walked her to the car and opened the door for her. She sat down with a giggle. Kidd walked around to the driver's side and started up the car.

"Where are we going?" Crona asked happily. She was almost a completely different person around Kidd.

Kidd smiled.

"Secret."  
Crona giggled again. "Can I play 20 Questions for it?"

"….No"

"Why Not?"

"Okay… Ten Questions."

"Yay! Okay… Is it a fancy restaurant?" She asked.

"…No"

"Is it romantic?"

"…Yes"

They continued to play, until Crona had used up her questions. But she was still clueless!

"Where are you taking me?!" Crona begged. She was curious. She had never been on a date before… let alone something like this with Kidd!

Kidd grinned. "I refuse to tell. You will just have to be patient."

"Awwwww…"

After another 15 minutes of driving, Kidd Stopped the car.

Crona looked around. "Where are we?" She asked. He opened the door and helped her up.

They were at a lake. The sun was setting at the horizon. It was dim, but beautiful. The lake looked like a mirror, a still, unbroken piece of glass that reflected the sky. The trees with long, shady branches tangled to block out the sky. The grass was soft, and wildflowers grew in clusters.

"Oh Kidd…. It's so beautiful…" Crona gasped in awe.  
He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I wouldn't say beautiful…." He mused.

"Crona looked up at him in question.

"True beauty only comes in few forms….. Like you….."

Crona blushed and hugged Kidd back.

"I love you, Kidd…"

"As I love you, Crona" He replied.

They broke their embrace to set up for dinner. Kidd pulled out a small picnic blanket and laid it out on the grass. He then took out a small basket of food, a few plates, forks, and spoons, and put those out too. Crona sat down on the blanket and took out all of the food.

Kidd pulled Crona next to him, and they both settled down for a while, watching the sun set and ate their food.

"Oh Kidd… this is the best day of my life…" Crona sighed.

"The same goes for me, Love."

Crona smiled and looked up at him. She gazed into his buttery eyes.

Kidd looked at the face of the girl he loved. How her hair looked pinker in the sunset. How the yellow of her bow matched the glare of the sun.

Crona broke the moment of silence. She lunged forward and pressed her lips to Kidd's.

At first, Kidd was shocked. He lost his balance and he fell back against the ground. But after a moment he kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around her neck.

They stayed like that for a while, until they broke away to breathe.

"I love you more than my own life, Crona." Kidd murmured into her hair.

"I don't know what I would do without you, Kidd…" Crona sighed.

And they stayed like that, embracing each other's love as the sun set over the edge of the mirror lake.

**XxXxXx**

**Okay! Chapter Eight! I deserve punishment! That took too long to post!**

**Reviews bring me more joy than you can fathom.**

**Kidd: Life is Bliss…**

**Crona: I agree…**

**Ragnarok: I HATE MAKA CHOPS DAMMIT!**


	9. The Nightmare

**Yes… I have decided to take a harsh turn in the story… no promises of what is to come. Please, do not leave. I have no clue where this will go, but I promise it will be alright in the end. Prepare your tear ducts. Or not. Depends on what kind of person you are. I am feeling dark and Angsty. I have no clue why. I am in one of those moods. You all know what I speak of. **

**Prepare.**

**XxXxXx**

KIDS POV:

Do you know what pain feels like?

I know you think you do, but you don't.

Do you know what It feels like, to be ripped in half, torn in to, consumed by fare and rage and insanity?

I know you think you do, but you don't.

That is how I am inside.

I am twisted. Dark. Cold. I am no longer a good soul. Reality has shown me that happiness can only come from insanity.

Because Reality is bullshit.

XxXxXx

(FLASHBACK: ONE MONTH AGO.)

It has been one month since Crona and I went to the dance.

And we decided to celebrate.

We were out in town, and we were having the time of our lives.

"Kidd…. I have no words to how happy I am..." Crona said as she nuzzled her head against my chest.

"Same, love."  
"I don't know how this can get any better…" She sighed.

"I do…" I replied.

"Huh?" She looked at me confused before I scooped her into my arms and pressed my lips against hers.

She kissed back immmediatley, not even hesitating.

I loved her so much, I felt like I wasn't with her enough, even though she and I were together all the time almost every day.

Love is a beautiful feeling: Nothing can ever replicate it: the warmth you feel inside, the fact that you feel complete. I knew there wasn't another girl I could ever love but Crona.

We pulled away and smiled at each other. She began to lean in for another kiss, of which I was happy to oblige, when it hit me.

A Kishin Wavelength.

"GAH!" I gasped, almost dropping Crona,

"Kidd?! Is something wrong!?" Crona said in panic.

It was advancing near us… It must have caught our wavelengths!

I held her closer and summoned Beelzebub. "We need to get out of here!"

"What?! Kidd, what is happening!?"

But she saw something. He began to shake. "Oh… God Kidd!" She cried.

The Kishin was unique. It stood tall and hideous, with crooked teeth and a strange face, its nose was long and pointed and its tongue was long and utterly disgusting. It arm transformed into a strange weapon, kind of like a whip, that wrapped around my skateboard and pulled it from under my feet. We crashed on the ground, her falling on me, as I wanted, for her to be safe. My head was spinning, as for a moment, I struggled to keep conscious.

"KIDD!" She sobbed. I looked up to see the Kishin dragging her by her ankle.

"NO! CRONA!" I grabbed her hand and kicked at the whip, but it just yanked her out of my arms.

"KIDD!" She screamed, before the whip slammed her small body against a wall. She lumped to the ground, unmoving.

"CRONA!" I screamed. Then I felt something I have never felt before bubble up inside of me. I ran to the Kishin, who chuckled and growled at me, and jumped on top of him. I wrapped my hands around his neck, and twisted it violently to the side. With a sickening crack: He went limp.

I left the dead body of the Kishin behind and scrambled to the body of my love.

"Crona! CRONA!" I cried again and again until I reached her side.

"K-Kidd…." She coughed. Her mouth was wet and red. Blood ran down the corner of her mouth.

"No. No No No No No! Crona, Baby, stay with me! Don't leave, stay awake, don't go!

Her eyes were looking everywhere, as if she couldn't see me.

"Kidd… remember…. That I love….. You…" She gasped. Her breathing was heavy. How much internal damage did she receive?!

"No! Don't say that, you aren't going anywhere!" I cried, tears streaming down my face.

"Kidd…. Remember…"

Then he went limp, her lavender eyes growing dull and glazed over.

"CRONA! DAMMIT CRONA LISTEN TO ME! CRONA WAKE UP! CRONA!" I screamed, my voice echoing into the night. Tears streamed down my cheek and fell onto her once lively face.

But no matter how hard I tried to deny it, I felt in in my soul.

A part of me was gone.

A piece of me died that night.

A piece of me withered away.

I sat, not moving away from the body of the girl I loved. I picked her up. And I carried her home.

**XxXxXx**

**TURN OF EVENTS!**

**I have a few ideas…. I will see where I want the story to go…. Leave review saying whether or not you want this to be true… and maybe your calls will be heard… MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA okay thanks guys. XD**

**Kidd: …. Crona…..**

**Ragnarok: WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE IS GONE?! COMBS, YOU BITCH! IM GONNA KILL YOU!**


	10. The Anger ((SHORT CHAPTER))

**OKAY… I finally updated… Don't kill me… Okays… This is just a short chapter. Really really short. But the next will be long, don't worry.**

Things kept getting worse.

First, Kid wouldn't talk. He said nothing. He sat silently at the funeral. He began to fail classes. And at home, he would sit and do nothing but sit on his bad and stare at the wall. Liz and Patty had to fight for each bite of food they got in him. He wouldn't sleep. Just sit.

He never did anything. He would sit there, eyes hollow, motionless, his hair over his eyes.

His Father grew worried. Kid just wasn't himself. HE gave up on keeping order. He no longer was compelled by hi OCD. He would just sit. And do nothing.

Then, things got worse.

One Day, Liz and Patty came home to the house trashed. Couches overturned, mirrors broken, vases and glass decor smashed on the ground, pictures on the wall cracked and hanging at angles. \

And Kidd, sitting on the ground expressionless.

Another Day, He refused to go to school. He wouldn't leave his room. And when Liz and Patty came home, the house was trashed again.

They were scared for their meister. They never took missions or trained. HE seemed hollow, and wouldn't act like himself.

Then the worst day came. Liz and Patty came home from school, and the house was normal. But when they went to the kitchen, knives of all sorts had been pulled from their drawers. Liz's eyes widened in horror. "KIDD!"

She barged into his room, and he wasn't there, but the bathroom door was shut and locked. She kicked it open, and Kidd was sitting on the ground, motionless, blood trailing down his arms.

"Kidd! No!"

Liz picked him up and took him to Stein.

"He will be fine… physically, at least." Stein reported after bandaging the cuts on his wrist.

So Liz and Patty dropped out of school to keep an eye on him.

Not that it made a difference to him, anyway. He was cold and hollow. Not another thing in the world mattered to him.

He hated himself with an intense and bitter passion.

Not that it mattered, anyway….


End file.
